


To the Victor

by evrybodysdarlin



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Hero Worship, M/M, Secret Crush, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evrybodysdarlin/pseuds/evrybodysdarlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the following prompt on pacificrimkink:</p><p> Okay, all resentment aside, when Chuck saw Gipsy Danger being dropped to Striker's rescue, it was like he was 16 again, but better. Because this was Gipsy Danger, and this was Raleigh Becket, and he was seeing them in action for the first time since, well, since he was 16. (I figure he felt like all the N'Sync fans felt a little while back, lol, except maybe with mostly internal fangirl screaming.)</p><p>And, okay, it's not like Chuck considers himself a damsel or anything, but Raleigh did save him, right?</p><p>So...the hero should get some kind of reward, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Victor

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings for anything besides the ethnic slur name of Raleigh's Jaeger.

When Chuck showed up at Raleigh Becket's room, Raleigh answered the door with a very cautious expression on his face. 

"Hansen?" Raleigh said slowly. He was doing that eyebrow raising thing he had done in the mess hall, that _I'm being so very patient with you_ expression, and it made Chuck so annoyed that he almost turned around and walked off.

Then he remembered the sight of Gipsy Danger being dropped into the harbor, and how Raleigh had looked in his drive suit afterwards. No, he wasn't going anywhere.

"Listen," Chuck began. "I know that my dad thinks that I don't have the manners to say thank you, or whatever, but I do. I just wanted to talk to you in private."

"Okay." Raleigh's face was still carefully blank. "Is this the kind of talk where we punch each other again? Because I kinda want to get some sleep."

"No. No punching." Chuck slipped past Raleigh's broad body and passed through the doorway into his room without being invited. He hadn't been told to stay out, after all. Raleigh narrowed his eyes and stared Chuck down for a moment before he cautiously closed the heavy door behind them. When the door fell shut, Raleigh nodded his head, this irritating little _You may speak now_ gesture, and Chuck bit his tongue to keep from commenting.

Then he looked down and noticed that Raleigh was wearing nothing but thin sweatpants and a tattered singlet. The purpose of his mission became so clear then. So very, very clear.

"You did good," Chuck blurted out. "I came here to say...thanks. You did really good."

"Oh.” Raleigh looked surprised. “Thanks. So did you. You and your dad held them off for a while. I wish I'd been there to see you staring down a kaiju with a flare gun." Raleigh smiled, chuckled, and Chuck was lost.

Chuck threw himself forward and set his hands on Raleigh's shoulders, and then he pressed their lips together passionately. Raleigh's mouth was every bit as perfect as he'd always imagined, hot and full and wet, a little chapped, but delicious, and he sucked hard on Raleigh's lower lip, savoring.

To his dismay, Raleigh pulled back. "Chuck, wait. What's going on here?" Chuck was pleased to see that Raleigh was looking a little stunned and bleary-eyed from the kiss, lips reddened and hanging open. Chuck had just _known_ that the Shatterdome rumors about which way Raleigh Becket swung were true.

"To the victor go the spoils," Chuck whispered as he leaned back in to Raleigh's face, and then he reached out to catch Raleigh's hands and carefully led them to his own hips, sliding them down toward his ass.

"You're the spoils?" Raleigh gasped out. He still looked confused, but his hands were definitely moving down and not away. Chuck moaned as he felt Raleigh's fingers clench firmly into his flesh.

"If you want me to be." Chuck took Raleigh's lips again, sliding his own mouth open to allow Raleigh's tongue to slip inside, which it eagerly did.

Chuck wished that his 15-year-old self could witness this moment. He might have been less of a shitty teenager back then if he'd known that his ultimate dream would actually come true.

"Chuck," Raleigh said, pulling away again, and why was just the sound of him saying Chuck's name so appealing? "This is great, but I don't want you doing this because you feel like you owe me one. I was just doing my job. You don't have to be...'spoils.'"

"God, shut up, Becket," Chuck sighed, refusing to relinquish his grip on Raleigh's skimpy shirt. "You're ruining this. You're the big damn hero tonight and this is the reward you get for saving my life. But in case you haven't noticed..." Chuck ground his hips against Raleigh. "...I'm quite into this, too. You're ruining my sexy fantasy. Now, do you want me to leave, or shall we get back to it?"

"Get back to it, please. Yeah, definitely. C'mere." Raleigh released his grip on Chuck's ass to cup his face between his big hands, pulling him in for a movie-worthy kiss, and Chuck's knees literally went weak at the feeling.

"Are you gonna faint? Going all damsel in distress?" Raleigh chuckled as he kissed down Chuck's neck.

"Ruining it again, Becket," Chuck gritted out, torn between fury and arousal.

"Sorry, sorry. Does your sexy fantasy include me carrying you to my bed? Because that's what I wanna do right now." 

"All right, but if you drop me, I'll break your arm," Chuck groused as Raleigh swung him into a bridal carry. He felt his disgruntlement slide away into pure bliss as he let himself nuzzle into Raleigh's shoulder while he was carried across the small room and carefully deposited onto the bed.

Raleigh reached over and began pulling Chuck's jacket and shirt off. "I wanna unwrap my present," he murmured, and Chuck bit his lip and tried to ignore the thrilled goosebumps that rose up all over his exposed body. Raleigh leaned down and rubbed his face into the middle of Chuck's chest, smiling with his eyes closed as he pressed into the skin. "Mm, you're so fuzzy."

"Fuzzy?" Chuck growled.

"Yeah. I love it." Then Raleigh was kissing his way down over Chuck's belly, and Chuck bit his lip to keep from laughing at the sensitive feeling. "Ticklish?" Raleigh teased. "You're cute when you're not being an asshole."

"Same to you. Aren't you going to finish unwrapping me?" Chuck retorted. Raleigh responded by silently unbuckling Chuck's belt, and that one action made Chuck instantly, achingly hard, even more than he had been before. When Raleigh opened his button and fly and started to stroke him through his boxers, Chuck heard himself let out an embarrassing whine as he arched his back to press into the feeling.

"Best present I've ever gotten." Raleigh kissed him again while his hand continued to move, and Chuck's whine turned into a desperate keen.

"Raleigh!" he cried. It was a lot better to cry out Raleigh Becket's name in bed when the person who was in bed with you was _actually_ Raleigh Becket. Less embarrassing that way. He’d made that mistake before.

Chuck's impatience got the better of him and he reached over and began to pull Raleigh's clothes off as fast as possible. Raleigh obligingly shifted around to let Chuck undress him, and Chuck moaned happily when he saw that Raleigh was wearing nothing underneath his sweatpants. Even better, Raleigh seemed to be just as excited as Chuck was about their current position.

After another moment, they were both naked, and Chuck climbed into Raleigh's lap, straddling him and rubbing down against his arousal. Raleigh clung to Chuck's hips, digging his fingers in enough to hurt a little as he did.

"D'you want to be inside me?" Chuck whispered, and he felt Raleigh's fingers spasm and press even harder. 

"Yes, yes, oh, fuck." Raleigh let his head fall back, eyes closed, seemingly overcome for a moment, and Chuck wished that he had his camera phone with him to capture that face.

"Want you so much," Chuck growled as he nibbled at the hollow of Raleigh's throat.

"Lube's in the bedside table," Raleigh replied, and Chuck laughed for a moment at the nonsequiter as he reached over and scrambled through the drawer to find the little bottle.

"I'll get you ready," Raleigh said, already flipping Chuck over onto his back on the narrow bed. He spread Chuck's legs, and Chuck laughed again even as he trembled with pleasure.

"A fucking gentleman, aren’t you?" he commented.

"'Course I am. I'm your hero." Then Chuck couldn't think anymore, because Raleigh Becket was sucking his cock.

"Fuck! Raleigh! Oh, my God," Chuck cried, squirming as Raleigh hummed contentedly around his mouthful. "Feels so good. Wanted this for so long." He didn't mean to keep talking, but he didn't seem able to stop. Were blowjobs a form of truth serum? "Fuck, I've wanted you since I was just a kid. Ever since I saw you pilot. Never thought I'd meet you. Never thought we'd end up...like this." Raleigh had lubed up one of his fingers already, and the feeling of it carefully entering him finally drove Chuck past the point of coherent words. He devolved into desperate sounds as Raleigh slowly added two more fingers, fucking them in and out, steady and sweet, so good that Chuck's legs were shaking and his toes were curling at the feeling.

When Raleigh finally pulled off of Chuck's sensitive cock, his voice was even raspier than usual. "You ready for me, baby?"

Chuck nodded enthusiastically, and then his ultimate, number-one fantasy of all time was coming true, because Raleigh was sliding into his body, filling him, pulling him close to join them together, moaning into his ear at the moment of connection.

"You feel perfect," Raleigh gasped as he bottomed out, and Chuck felt his eyes fall closed. He'd lost the presence of mind to do anything more than cling to Raleigh as he began to thrust in and out, fast and desperate the way Chuck wanted it, perfect even through the edge of pain.

"You're so tight," Raleigh growled. "Never want to stop."

"Don't stop." Chuck's body was shaking with the strength of Raleigh's thrusts, helpless and delighted, and Chuck moaned every time his cock rubbed up against Raleigh's tight stomach. That friction and the earth-shattering stimulation from inside were too much, and Chuck could already feel his body twitching and tightening, getting ready to come.

"Raleigh, Raleigh," Chuck chanted as he neared his peak. He'd forgotten how to form any other words. Nothing but Raleigh's name was in his head, and nothing but Raleigh mattered. He'd never felt so free as he did in the moment his orgasm hit.

"Oh, _God_ ," Raleigh gritted out as Chuck felt his own muscles tighten around him. As the waves of Chuck's orgasm continued to break, he felt a rush of pure heat inside him as Raleigh came, too, following him over the edge and filling him up.

When they both finally came down from the high, Raleigh kept up his gentlemanly behavior, carefully rolling Chuck over so that they could spoon side by side instead of crushing him under the weight of his orgasm-limp body. To Chuck’s delight, Raleigh didn’t pull away, instead huddling up close to his back and riding out the afterglow. He stroked his hand down Chuck’s sticky belly and kissed his sweaty neck, and Chuck felt contented enough to purr at the feeling.

“Did you mean what you said?” Raleigh said into the nape of Chuck’s neck. “You had a crush on me?”

“’Course I meant it. Why do you think I hated you so much when you left the PPDC? You were my hero. It felt like you had let me down. And when you came back, I was afraid that you’d lost your touch. I didn’t want to be disappointed in you again.” Chuck caught Raleigh’s hand mid-stroke and squeezed it. “I know I sound like an ass. You lost your brother. I guess I kind of go into teenager mode when I’m around you. Sorry.”

“I understand. You’ve made up for your shitty attitude with this kind of welcome back.” Raleigh squeezed Chuck’s hand firmly in return, then pulled it up to plant a kiss on the back of it. Bloody gentleman. “Listen, Chuck.”

“Yeah?”

“I won’t let you down again. We’ll close the Breach and find a way to make it out alive. We’ll come back here. And we can take turns being the victor and the spoils. Got it?”

“Raleigh...” Chuck knew how unlikely Raleigh’s promise was to come true. 

“I don’t want to hear any backtalk, soldier. Nothing out of you except ‘Yes, sir.’” Raleigh pinched Chuck’s ticklish side then, and Chuck couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Yes, sir!” And crazy as it was, as Chuck was pulled into another one of Raleigh’s drowning kisses, he almost believed what he was saying.

After all, if recent experience was anything to go by, dreams could come true.


End file.
